


Words

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Words

Ever since Carol’s coining of the ‘Vell kids’, it’d been difficult for Maria not to let the term slip. As probably unimportant as it would be if she did say it, the pair were likely centuries old. Long past considering age to be determinant. Yet the few occasions she did encounter the pair, Phyla more often than her brother. Maria remained curious, what had they seen, experienced and so much more.

Phyla was also the more approachable of the pair, though far from overly welcoming. Speaking with her seemed to be about choosing the right moment, when her guard was down, when she was receptive. 

Sitting on the porch as she continued to consider her thoughts, Maria braced herself against her elbow. In the distance, Phyla practiced, performing her usual routine of various swings and slashes with her sword. Maria felt now wasn’t the opportune time. Disrupting Phyla’s focus likely wouldn’t be taken kindly.

A shrug as she let herself take the continued procrastination as a way to better improve her offer, her invitation. She knew she could count on Phyla to be her maid of honour. The possibly immortal, definitely alien woman who was already a friend. Perhaps much more then the handful of others Maria knew. A part of her also stressed that they would become acquaintances at best were she to extend the same invitation to them. The thought pained her for a moment, reminders of other friendships that had gone awry when she’d spoken up.

Getting to her feet, Maria compelled herself forward, yet she kept her distance as she called. “Hey Phyla?” Instantly, her sword ceased, holstering it. Phyla turned and gave a simple nod. Maria hesitantly smiled and took the chance to step closer. “Carol and I...we’ve been discussing marriage.”

The meaning and intent behind Phyla’s unchanged expression was too difficult to decipher, particularly for Maria’s flustered mind. She cleared her throat as she continued. “Neither of us are all that close with our families, but we’ve got you. So, I wanted to…”

Maria stiffened with surprise as Phyla firmly grasped her hand, only for a smile to cross the fair-haired woman’s lips, a slightly teasing tone followed. “You’d like me to assist you both, as maid of honour is it?” Loosening up as she laughed and gently clasped her hand around Phyla’s in return, Maria hummed. “Actually, since I asked first, Carol is out of luck this time.”

Phyla loosened her hold on Maria’s hand as she replied. “Or not, I have someone I can offer, I think they’ll be very suitable.”


End file.
